


Stargazers

by ohsko



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsko/pseuds/ohsko
Summary: Sebastian and Maru, such awkward Siblings.
Kudos: 6





	Stargazers

Sebastian lives under the ground, like an ancient fish. He sometime feels others might think he’s already exterminated. He is surely still alive, but everyone doesn’t seem to realize that, he thinks.  
His room is at a basement, doesn’t have any window. Natural sunlight never comes into. He is just exposed under the artificial light, and is always swimming in the virtual reality.  
He doubts, hearing typing sounds his fingers make "do I still exists?"

He is usually out after sunset. He walks to the pond near his house, smokes cigarettes, just like a fish is going up to a surface of water and breathe. He sometimes feels only he is using gills in his family.

He threw a burned cigarette into the pond, saw it sink to the depth, back to home. And just before opening the door, he found his sister, Maru, in the small yard. She was looking through a telescope. She was stargazing. It was one of her hobbies, but he didn’t know why so interesting observing stars. So he was about to back to his basement, ignoring her.

"Sebastian?" But she noticed him. "Are you there?"  
He sighed. "Yes."  
"Hey, come here to see stars together." Maru’s voice said.  
"... I’m fine. Thanks."  
"Come on, just a little."  
He sighed again. "Okay, okay, I’m coming."  
He walked into the yard, Maru pointed her telescope with her finger and smiled. "Here. Have a look"  
He looked into a small hole which looks like a black hole, in which beautiful stars were twinkling.  
"How is it?" Maru asked.  
"Not bad." Sebastian said, staring stars.  
"I feel somehow possibilities when I gaze stars."  
"Possibilities? You mean... space travel or something?"  
"Yeah... it’s also. But.. hey, do you know a story about starlight?"  
"What?"  
"Starlight we see now is actually lights in the past. Many years ago... hundreds years ago. Because stars shine from far away, It takes long long time to reach to us on the earth. So.. we don’t know stars themselves still exist there though we can see the stars’ light."  
"So," He removed his eye from the scope. "What do you want to say?"  
"Well... I mean, nothing including stars live forever, but something like vestiges can leave in this world, I believe."  
"Okay. That’s nice." Sebastian looked down to the ground, remembering how he always feels. "But personally I don’t want leave anything behind in this world. I want to wipe myself out as soon as I can."  
"No." Maru said bit strongly. "No, you can’t."  
"What?"  
"You can’t wipe your existence out, because I remember you. Even if you are so far from me, just like a star."

Sebastian looked at her face. She seemed like angry, despise, sad... having a lot of emotions. In fact, he also has similar feelings to her. Envy, hate, grief... too many things. These made a huge distance between them since they were kids, they couldn’t be close even now they already grew.  
And they understood them enough.

"You’re..." Sebastian murmured. "You’re too bright for me."

But his small voice didn’t reach to her, now.

"Sorry? Say again?"  
"Nothing. Never mind."


End file.
